Fate
by caleab.covert
Summary: Cloud lives in a shitty apartment and works with Tifa at an arena. Tifa has to fire Cloud to sell the Arena where the fights really go down with Tifa steps foot in the same room as Yuffie. When Cloud meets a handsome stranger, feelings build up as Cloud's past comes to haunt his present.


Fate's choice

Cloud was a quiet, lonely, and depressed man most of the time. He was strong and muscles rolled from his lean build. He was lost and not sure what he was searching for, but he pressed on searching for what he was missing. His best friend was a girl named Yuffie. He was her best friend because she never shut up. Cloud took it all in stride. Yuffie could talk non stop and Cloud would just tune her out and he would be happy that someone liked him enough to stay around him. Yuffie was talking about taking him shopping for new clothes and shoes. "Yuffie I need to tell you something." Cloud knew it was time to tell Yuffie he was gay, because he was seriously thinking that she thought they were dating. "What's up Cloud?" Cloud took a deep breath and hoped that she wouldn't hate him for telling her. "I'm gay." Yuffie burst out laughing. "I knew that Cloud." Cloud was surprised but said nothing, just laughed with Yuffie. She started talking about guys she could set him up with and what kind of guys she thought he'd be into. Yuffie got in her car dragging Cloud with her. "Okay, first we are getting you clothes then shoes, then a new sword." Cloud just smiled at her. Cloud, did like his sword but Yuffie was right. He really needed a new one, his was about to break apart. Yuffie talked and talked and talked. Finally she said something that surprised him. "Wait, what?" Yuffie stopped mid word and said, "Leon? He's gay. I was totally surprised because Leon is so suave and handsome. Like you, only…." Cloud quit listening to her again. Leon? Who was Leon?

Yuffie stopped at the mall and dragged him all over the place looking for some clothes. Finally she pushed him in the dressing room and piled clothes in there. Cloud tried them all on in his never ending patience was starting to falter. Yuffie was starting to annoy him, and that rarely happened. All this clothes make Cloud feel like crap because nothing ever fit him. He was to slim for adult clothes and juniors were too small. Yuffie burst in the dressing room and threw all the clothes at the person standing there and threw new pair of clothes at Cloud, "Forget the rest of the clothes, try those on." Cloud sighed and took off the clothes he just tried on. He picked up the pants and pulled them on. They hugged his body in the right way and showed off his lean muscular form. Cloud indulged in making poses in front of the mirror. He looked good in pants that fit his waist. Yuffie was starting to laugh hard. "Cloud are you making poses in there?" Yuffie might never shut up, but she never missed a thing. She spoke her mind and always gave sound advice. Cloud stopped posing and tried on the silky shirt. It fit him to, and like the pants hugged him in the right way and both were black, his favorite color. Cloud stepped out of the dressing room, and showed Yuffie. She just sat there saying nothing, which was never a good sign. Cloud huffed and turned to go take them off. "Cloud you look amazing." Cloud turned and looked at Yuffie with wide eyes. "Really?" Yuffie nodded her wide brown eyes twinkling. "Oh Cloud, you look so cute, I swear we'll have to beat of men and woman off you with your new sword. Just think if I didn't…" Cloud looked in the mirror again_. I look really good. I like the way it looks, Yuffie is to blunt to sugar coat it for me._ _Why is she so fascinated with gay guys though?_

Cloud went with Yuffie to buy a new sword and a ninja star for her. A customized one but as a PI she makes all this stuff she bought Cloud today look like pocket change. Yuffie was the most highly sought after PI in the country. Her ninja skills and her sharp eyes caught everything in her path. Cloud was a sword fighter in an arena. Paid the bills but he did it because he loved to fight. It was all he ever known. Tifa was the head mistress of the arena, the only reason he was working. Tifa adored him; Yuffie and she almost always fought over his attention. Tifa was a marshal arts master and Yuffie was a ninja master, and whenever those two fought Cloud had to step in and split the two up just to get them to stop. Yuffie was on her way to drop Cloud off at the arena and got to work at her own PI building, bought and paid for with her own money and references. Cloud wanted to be like Yuffie, have his own arena and maybe teach others to fight for self defense. "Later Yuffie, thanks for today." Yuffie smiled at him, "Anytime Cloud. Anyway I'll be back at 9 if you want a ride home. Or will _Tifa_ be giving you a lift?" Yuffie was so jealous of Tifa. He swore that if they had their way they'd fight to the death to see who got Cloud all to themselves. Cloud thought for a moment. "You come at 9. I have something to show you." He swore that if they had their way they'd fight to the death to see who got Cloud all to themselves. Cloud thought for a moment. "You come at 9. I have something to show you." Yuffie twitched in her seat. Yuffie loved surprised to the point she'd use her ninja powers to found out what it was. Cloud had it with him so Yuffie would never find it.

Cloud waved goodbye to Yuffie and walked into the arena's changing room. Like Cloud expected Tifa was there waiting with a new training outfit. Cloud swore that Tifa had Yuffie bugged; cause every time she took him shopping Tifa went and got him something to. The outfit was nice. Silk ivory white wraps and a cotton white vest. Black leather for the belt and new white tape. "Thought you might need a new training outfit. Looks like Yuffie took you shopping again. I swear she know when I go get you a little something and she does it just to make mine seem so pathetic." Tifa never looked so sad. Like she really did these for Cloud just to be nice. "Tifa, thank you. It really is nice." Tifa smiled a bit at him then turned back to normal Tifa mode. "Well don't just stand there, get your ass changed and get out there. I'm losing money!" Tifa slapped his ass and left the room. _Wow, she really knows how to motivate someone._ Cloud changed quickly and as he turned to leave he noticed someone showering. _Fighters are the only ones allowed in here._ Cloud didn't see a face, but he saw a tall lean body, and a nice round ass. _Damn he looks good._ Cloud stopped dreaming and went out to fight. He picked up his sword and waited for the other challenger. After a few minutes the other challenger came out. He walked out in a light leather coat, black jeans that hugged his body tightly. His long brown/black hair and his sea blue eyes. He had a faint scar from his right eyebrow, to his left lip. His lips, so pale and soft looking. Great for kissing. Cloud stopped himself, he had to fight not stand there admiring the other man's body. He raised his sword and the other man did to they put their swords together and waited for the hour. When the sound started the fight was on. The man was quick, just as quick as Cloud. The battle ensued for hours. Finally Tifa walked out and declared the match a drawl. Cloud and the other man bowed to one another and the turned and went to the changing room. Tifa followed Cloud and talked about it. "So why didn't you win or lose?" Cloud stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man leaning against the locker. "Hello Tifa." The man said. Tifa walked and hugged the man tightly. "Hey Leon." Leon?

Leon was the challenger. Oh god, did he see me checking him out earlier, or on the field? Tifa walked back over to him. "Cloud, Leon; Leon, Cloud." They shook hands and stared at each other. Cloud loved his sea blue eyes; his emerald green eyes sparkled to Leon as well. Cloud let go of Leon's hand said, "Great fight today. You're pretty tough." Leon smiled at him and nodded, "You too. Hey I got to go Tifa. Yuffie wants me to help with the par…." Tifa looked at him fiercely and Leon stopped mid word. "Farewell, Cloud, I hope to see you again soon. Tifa." He walked out of the room with Cloud staring at the round firm ass of his. Cloud looked at Tifa who was about to burst. "Yes, he is hot." Tifa exploded repeating "I knew it." Cloud knew somehow that whatever Leon was about to say he was going to. Most likely his 'coming out' party. Cloud didn't like parties. He couldn't dance, and no one talked to him but Yuffie and that was awkward enough, because he didn't talk when Yuffie started going. He just nodded and smiled.

Tifa snapped him out of his daydream. "Come on Cloud, take a shower and let's go." Cloud laughed softly. "You go on Tifa. Yuffie is coming back for me later. I'm going to do some later night training." Tifa looked annoyed at Yuffie's name. "Fine, but don't you wear yourself out. You have another show tomorrow. Then I might have to let you go." Cloud stopped mid step. "WHAT?! Tifa you can't! I need this job!" Tifa looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Cloud the arena isn't getting a lot of business, and I'm thinking of just selling it while it still gets some so I can get enough to start over somewhere else. I'm thinking of opening a bar. A lot of drunken assholes here to keep me in business." Cloud looked around. "Take me home then. I'll call Yuffie when I get there and tell her not to come by." Tifa whipped out her phone and had it on her in before Cloud stopped talking. "Yuffie? Yeah it's Tifa; Cloud is riding home with me. Bye." Tifa took Cloud's arm and walked to her car with him. They got in and she started down the road. "Cloud I'm really sorry about all this. I know you live on what I pay you, but business there has always been iffy. Once I start over you can come work for me again. I swear no matter what it is, I'll still pay you just as well as I do right now." 

Cloud smiled at Tifa and laid his head back. _Fuck! What am I going to do for money? I don't want Yuffie taking over my bills again. Yeah she pays cash and all the interest, but I hate leeching off her. It's different when its clothes and hell even a sword, but not my bills and debt. _Tifa pulled into the driveway and let Cloud out. Tifa rushed in front of him. "Cloud, I know things are bad right now, but just know you can always come and stay with me or hell even Yuffie. Your friends have your back okay?" Tifa was trying so hard to make Cloud feel better about himself, that he just hugged her. "I know Tifa. You and Yuffie will always have my back. Just like I would do for you both." Tifa let him go and walked to his door. Cloud took out of his keys and unlocked the door. The door opened and his house was trashed. Clothes and all his stuff was thrown everywhere. Tifa walked in super slow looking at everything. Cloud pulled his phone out and called Yuffie. "Hey Cloud. What's up?" Cloud told her to come over as quickly as she could and how someone had trashed his house. Yuffie promised to come as quick as she could. Cloud could literally hear her start her car from over the phone as he hung up. Turning back around Tifa came out of the house backing up. "Call Yuffie?" Tifa asked not turning her back on the house. "Yeah, she's on her way." Tifa looked back and forth. "Good, I think someone is still in there." Cloud took out his sword and Tifa held out her arm stopping him from entering. "Wait for Yuffie." Cloud stood there with Tifa staring into his trashed house. Yuffie drifted around the corner in just minutes after Cloud called her. She opened the door with her huge ninja star. Tifa nodded to Cloud and they all went in. Cloud took the downstairs, Yuffie went up and Tifa went into the basement.

Tifa came up first. "Nothing I noticed is gone." Cloud and Tifa searched the downstairs. "Nothing gone here either." The both waited at the bottom of the stairs. Yuffie came down, "Nothing is missing?" Cloud and Tifa both shook their heads. "Well whoever it was, wasn't stealing so they must have wanted to scare you. Whoever it is must not know who your friends are. A ninja and marshal arts masters and an expert swordsman on top of that. Who would try messing with you?" Yuffie was being serious, she wasn't talking a lot and Tifa wasn't trying to kill her, so Cloud knew this was serious. Tifa turned and looked at Yuffie. "Cloud which one of us do you want to stay with tonight? The other one is going to stay here and watch the house." Cloud hated choosing between them; it was like trying to decide on which one to kill. Yuffie said, "Why not let him stay with Leon? We can both watch the house. I'm sure Leon won't mind. Two pair of eyes are better than one." Somehow the way she said that made it sound like a competition. With that they started picking times to watch and sleep, which nights were which. Cloud thought about Leon. Those sea blue eyes watching him intensely. Those pale lips, parting so sweetly closing in on his. "I'll go see if Leon minds."

Cloud got up and listened as Yuffie and Tifa stared him down. Yuffie and Tifa jumped in their cars and Cloud jumped in Yuffie's car because it was closer. Yuffie floored it and drifted around a corner so fast Cloud thought they would tip. Yuffie's car never lifted off its wheels. Yuffie wove around the roads and hit the brakes as the closed in on Leon's house. Yuffie and Cloud got out of the car as Tifa pulled in. Yuffie rushed to the door and knocked. Leon turned on the lights as he drifted down the stairs. He opened the door and Yuffie told him everything so fast Cloud thought that Leon wouldn't catch a word she said. Leon nodded, "Come in, make yourself at home Cloud." Yuffie and Tifa both walked back to their cars and drove away. Cloud entered the large house and looked around. Leon had all hand carved wooden furnisher. He had a large library and a computer in his study; Cloud was assuming. "Sorry the house is such a mess. I didn't think I was having company." Cloud wasn't sure if Leon ever had company. He was so private and preferred solitude. Cloud looked at Leon, "Thank you for letting me stay here." Leon smiled and nodded. "You're my first guest; I'll try to find you a blanket and a pillow." Cloud was right; Leon never had company, at least over night company. Cloud wondered around Leon's house, outside he had a small pond and had a small gazebo. Leon was a man of very particular tastes. Cloud turned and found a couch under books and papers. Leon appeared with no blanket or pillow. "I'm sorry Cloud, I have no extra blankets or pillows, but if you want to you can sleep in my bed. It's a king, I don't use the other half and I have a large pillow so you have you own side to yourself pretty much." Leon was flustered. Not that Cloud could blame him. Cloud had the same things in his home. A large bed and pillow with one side never used. "Umm thanks Leon. Are you sure you don't mind. I can just call Yuffie or Tifa and they'll let me crash there."

Leon's face fell, "Well if you want to, but I don't mind. It would be a nice change than me alone here all the time." Leon just stood there waiting for Cloud to answer. "Well, if you really don't care then sure. Umm where is your shower?" Cloud felt so dirty, his clothes everywhere and he fought him just earlier today. He forgot to shower after Tifa fired him. "Of course." Leon went back upstairs and Cloud followed. "Here." Leon opened the door and he had an amazing stand up shower. "I have plenty of hot water and towels. I might have something to fit you to if you need clothes." Cloud looked down embarrassed. "Yeah that would be nice." Leon went in his room and rummaged though his closet and presented it to Cloud. "I'm not sure if they will fit you, might be to big, but better than nothing right?" Cloud nodded and smiled. "I'll lay out some day clothes in my room to, so you can change into them if you want." With that said Leon went to his room and Cloud closed the bathroom door. Cloud didn't want to bother Leon. He was so nice, and kind. Cloud undressed and stepped into the shower. He turned on the hot water and stood under it for a minute. His hot water barely past lukewarm. Leon's shower was nice and hot like the showers at the arena. Leon wanted to make sure Cloud had eaten so he opened the door wanting to ask him, but he just stared at the hot blonde's body. His ass was so muscular and round. Leon wanted to take the blonde but he couldn't. Cloud wasn't interested in him. Leon shut the door and went downstairs to cook something to eat. Leon wasn't sure what Cloud liked, but as a fighter he had to at least eat meat. Leon pulled out some honey ham and put it in his gas oven. Cloud thought he heard a door close but he didn't see anyone, so he showered and washed up. As he turned off the water he felt a million times better about his day.

As Cloud was dressing he smelled ham. The smell was mouth watering, so after he was dressed in Leon's night clothes then headed downstairs. Leon's night clothes he given Cloud, were a silky pair of pj bottoms and a shirt. They felt wonderful on Cloud's skin. His pj's were a pair of shorts and a tank top. As Cloud left the steps he called out to Leon. "In here Cloud. I'm just finishing up with late dinner." Cloud opened a swinging door and saw a lavish wooden kitchen with a stainless steel over. "Everything is wooden but the stove and fridge." Leon smiled at that, "Yes, I was a sucker for the stove, and I could find a wooden fridge so yeah it's metal. I love the soft durability of wood. Easier to clean to." Cloud sat on a wood bar stool. "Thank you for letting me stay here and for the clothes and food." Leon smiled at him. "Well to tell the truth, its kinda nice to have someone here to do that for. I mean I'm always alone here. Yeah I am kinda private but no one asks to come over, and I don't invite people that don't ask." Cloud understood. Yuffie just let herself in as did Tifa, but they never stayed the night. Cloud looked over at the pictures on Leon's wall, all where friends and family hopefully, but no pictures of Leon after he turned into an adult. "I didn't like taking pictures. So people stopped trying after awhile."

Leon was very visual. Cloud looked back at him. "Would you take a picture with me?" Cloud tried to sound nonchalant. "Like right now?" Cloud looked at Leon. _God if he looked any better he'd beat me out of the house for trying to have sex with him._ "Why not? You look fine." Cloud got off the stool and walked over to Leon's computer desk. Next to computer was a digital camera. "Cloud, I look like crap." Leon complained. Cloud got close to him, Cloud could smell Leon. He smelled musky and manly. Like cinnamon and spice. Leon could smell Cloud to. Cloud smelled like peppers and sugar. Cloud wanted to throw an arm around Leon, but he was afraid about making him uncomfortable. They just stood close together and as Cloud smiled he saw Leon smile for the first time. Leon had pearly white and straight teeth. Cloud held his breath as he pressed the button and a dim light flashed. The picture was heartbreaking. Leon smiling was the sexiest thing Cloud had ever seen. Cloud sat back down and Leon made Cloud a plate of ham and mashed potatoes. Cloud and Leon eat in silence. The food was amazing. Cloud never eat this anything this good. "This food is amazing." Leon smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I love to cook, but never have anyone to cook for." Leon's smile faded. Cloud was so sad for him. Here this sweet, amazing guy is alone night after night and he doesn't have anyone because no one wants to chance it with him. "I'm sorry Leon. Hope that changes." Leon nodded, "Me to Cloud, me too." Cloud wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. "Well, what do you do for fun?" Leon looked up surprised. "I like to go to the beach and swim." Cloud was surprised to hear Leon enjoyed going out. "Well what about a club? Maybe you can meet someone." Leon was disappointed that Cloud ignored his flirting, but then again Leon knew Cloud wasn't gay. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Any suggestions?" Cloud didn't know of a club. The only club he knew went out of business because the owner killed himself. "Hey, that club downtown is it still for sale?" Leon was confused, but answered yes. "That's awesome; Tifa could buy it and start a club/bar. She could totally run it by herself." Leon agreed, Tifa knew how to handle herself and others.

Cloud called Tifa and talked to her about it. Tifa could have that place opened in days. She was a worker and a great boss as long as you didn't half ass it. It was a little after midnight. "Cloud I'm going to bed. Like I said, the other half of the bed is yours if you want it." Leon went upstairs worn out. Cloud went up the stairs with him. "Yeah it's way passed time for bed." Leon remember he worked at the arena. "Do you need a lift to work?" Cloud looked away for a moment. "No, I don't work anymore." They reached his room and they both entered and Leon took of his shirt and got into bed. Cloud hopped right in and both pulled the covers over the chest. "Why don't you work anymore? You are an amazing fighter and I would not believe Tifa fired you." Cloud turned to face Leon. "The arena is starting to lose business and she is selling out before it takes her down with it." Leon nodded. "I am sorry Cloud. I'm sure you'll find something. Yuffie or Tifa could help you. I mean both names carry large amounts of weight around here." Cloud nodded. "I know, I just hate bothering them with my problems." Leon's heart was about to break. Cloud could lose everything he had and be happy about it as long as it didn't bother anyone else. "Cloud you are not a bother. You could stay here with me if you wanted to. I'll even help you get your stuff and bring it here. I can turn my weight room back into a guest room for you. I don't work out anymore now that I have a gym close by." Leon was taking him in now. "Thank you but I couldn't do that to you." Leon shook his head, "No, it's settled. You will move in with me." Cloud really wanted to move out of his house, but he couldn't move in with Leon. What if he make him uncomfortable or he found out he was gay? Cloud couldn't be afraid for long. Leon wanting Cloud there with him made very happy. His dick was harder than a rock. He wanted Leon to take him, and take him to. He wanted it both ways. The images that teased Cloud's mind was making him leak precum.

Leon was hoping Cloud wouldn't really mind moving in with him. When Cloud said nothing, he was thrilled. Cloud could be here with him, in his house, his shower, his bed. The images of Cloud underneath him, taking all of Leon in him, made Leon hard. Cloud begging him to fuck him and begging to be fucked. Leon liked it both ways. Cloud would taste just as he smelled, delicious. So good, Leon's mouth watered. That night Cloud and Leon had trouble sleeping, because both were afraid the other would see their hard ons. Cloud was thinking about going to the bathroom, but waited longer to make sure Leon was asleep. Sleep claimed him before he could. Cloud's dream was of Leon. Leon in the shower, with Cloud beside him. Both showering off after the fight and Leon just pushing Cloud to the wall. "Come on Cloud, don't be mean. Show me what you got." Leon's fingers moving down his back, inching closer to his ass. "Leon, please. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Leon grabbed both of his ass cheeks and pulled him close. "I know you want more than that. So why deny and fight it? I want you too." Leon tilted Cloud's neck to the side and licked and nibbled on his neck. Cloud's cock spearing in the air; rock hard. Leon was tasting and exploring. "Oh Leon." Cloud grabbed onto him and was pulling him closer. Leon's dick teasing his hip. "Leon!" Cloud moaned as he grabbed a hold of Leon's dick and jerked him slowly. Hissing into Cloud's ear Leon whispered, "There you go. Come on Cloud, I know you want more than that." His words were seductive and wanting.

Cloud woke up with a start. Leon still asleep with only the sheet remaining on the bed. Leon kicked the covers off at night like he did. Cloud could see Leon's morning wood. The size of his dick impressed Cloud, but then again everything about Leon did. Cloud wanted to respect Leon by not acknowledging his excitement. So Cloud closed his eyes, imaging it. Leon woke up and saw Cloud sleeping and his morning wood. Leon licked his lips but rolled out of bed. "Morning Cloud. Time to wake up." Cloud rolled over before opening his eyes. He got up and walked with Leon to the kitchen. _Waking up next to Leon and seeing the size of his manhood was going to be his undoing._ Leon was thinking exactly the same. "So what do you do on your days off Leon?" Leon looked up and laughed. "Oh, I work from home. I usually do the same everyday. I check of my business, make some improvements or sign some notices and then I call some of my workers and shippers to see if I have any further business then after that I do what needs to be done around the house." Cloud couldn't help being further impressed by Leon. Cloud's cell phone rang. It was Yuffie. "Cloud, good your up. I have bad news. When Tifa and I were switching spots to watch your house someone started a fire in the basement and slipped out before either one of us could notice. Well the fire spread over the majority of your house. I got all the pictures though, from your wall and Tifa and I will pay for all the stuff that was destroyed; Tifa and I swear. We are so sorry." Cloud wanted to be mad, he wanted to blame them both, but he couldn't manage to feel the anger. "That's okay Yuffie. Leon offered me to move in and I was going to but now there is no need to worry about all of that." Yuffie for once was speechless. She retold what Cloud said to Tifa and then it was quiet again.

"Okay, well we'll be over there later and we'll bring what's not destroyed by the fire." Cloud smiled at that, his friends worrying about him. "Okay Yuffie, I'll see you later. Bye." He hung up and told Leon what happened. Leon's face hardened slightly then relaxed. "Well Yuffie and Tifa will find whoever did it. So until then, would you like to go shopping for some clothes?" Cloud looked at Leon slightly embarrassed. _I'm homeless and falling for a straight guy. Great._ "Sure, thanks Leon." Leon went upstairs and Cloud went into the bathroom to change into the clothes laid out for him the other day. _Why does Leon have to be everything I look for? His nice, sexy, and he knows how to fight._ Leon knocked on the door and asked Cloud if he was ready. "Yeah Leon, I'm ready." Cloud exited the bathroom and they both walked out the door. Leon stopped and locked the door and got into his car. It was a sliver Lexus and it looked brand new. Cloud got into the passenger seat and Leon got in and started the car. "Cloud, would you like to drive?" Cloud looked at him with wide eyes. "You want me to drive?" Leon nodded smiling. Cloud nodded and switched places with Leon. He revved the motor a little and the car purred like a kitten. Cloud put it in drive and was winding down the road before Leon could say 'take it easy.' Cloud pulled into the mall parking lot and was trying to find a spot. Cloud closed in on one and a woman with a flashy red sports car cut him off and pulled into it. Cloud cussed up and down the road. Exactly why no one allowed Cloud to drive and why he never kept his license long. Leon laughed so hard he started crying. "Cloud calm down, there is one right over there." Cloud looked to where Leon was pointing and he saw an open spot. Cloud pulled into it and they both got out. "You sound like me when I first started driving. I always cussed and got really mad at people for stupid things. At least you didn't get out and try to blow it up like I did." Cloud stared at Leon. Leon seemed so calm and collected. "Wow, I never would have guessed." Leon smiled. "Yeah, I've grown up a lot since then."

Cloud and Leon walked through the mall picking some stuff here and there. Cloud was looking at some new swords and Leon looked at clothes. Leon picked some stuff out and Cloud drooled over some cheap knock offs of swords. Leon frowned when Cloud found out they were cheap knock offs by accidently breaking one. The clerk threatened Cloud so bad that when he took a swing at him Leon caught his hand and kicked him back around counter. Leon took out some money and left it on the counter and left grabbing Cloud's hand on the way out. Cloud blushed slightly when Leon grabbed his hand. _He's holding my hand._ A small smile crept on Cloud mouth. Leon let go of his hand and handed him some clothes he'd picked out. Cloud tried on the clothes Leon picked out and he liked them. A little big on him but it looked really nice. All black and mostly fitting. Cloud showed Leon the outfits and Leon approved when Cloud asked him. Each time he went to take off the clothes he smiled at Leon's approving gaze. Cloud finished trying on the clothes and Leon took them to go pay. The total for all the clothes were really expensive. He looked at Leon, "Leon really, I can go put them back." Leon took out his wallet and paid the whole amount with some change back. "Cloud it's cool. I own a big business. This barely affects me. Only thing is I have to stop at the bank to get more cash. Come on, let's eat." Cloud followed Leon, feeling terrible about costing him so much money. Yuffie and Tifa were different, they would just to make the other jealous, but Leon was so nice. Leon hopped in the driver seat and took Cloud to a really nice restaurant. "Leon…" Leon held up his hand. "Cloud I know you hate bothering people, but trust me it's really nice to spend my money on someone else for a change." Leon wrapped his arm around Cloud's shoulder and led him in. Cloud turned his head to blush. Leon went to take his arm off Cloud, when Cloud wrapped an arm around Leon's waist. "If you say it's okay." Cloud was glad Leon was comfortable enough to reach out and hug up on him.

Leon was thrilled that Cloud was okay with him grabbing a hold of him. He wanted to do so much more that. They sat down and Cloud looked at the menu. The waiter arrived and took their orders and left. "This place is really nice Leon, are you sure you don't mind." Leon leaned closer to Cloud. "Cloud, you really need to relax. Its okay, I have a lot of money, because I have no one to spend it now. Now you are here, pretty much homeless with nothing to call your own. Please let me help you get back on your feet and stop complaining." Leon sat back and Cloud felt worse because Leon just spelled out his whole life story. "Cloud?" Cloud looked up at Leon and he held out a wrapped present. "What is it?" Leon just shrugged and waiting for Cloud to open up. Cloud opened it up and there was a bran new sword that Cloud broke earlier. "The knock off?" Leon shook his head. "The real name bran sword." Cloud sat it down. "Leon I can't keep doing this. You can't spend all this money on me." The waiter gave them their food and they sat in silence. "Cloud what is really wrong? It isn't the money. What is it really?" Cloud looked down. "It's nothing, just please stop spending so much money on me." Leon didn't know what to say. "Okay." They both eat in silence and Leon paid for the food and they left and they whole way back to Leon's neither said a word. Leon felt bad but he didn't know what to say or how to apologize for it. They got back and Leon unlocked the door and walked upstairs and went to the bathroom. Cloud turned around and walked outside to call Tifa. "Hey Cloud, what's up?" Cloud told her what happened and what he did. "Cloud, honey you are not worthless. You're father was just an asshole. You are worth it and Leon might like you. Maybe he's spending all this money on you to make you more comfortable with him. Did you even think of that?" Cloud was confused. "What do you mean?" Tifa sighed. "Cloud, Leon is gay. Remember Yuffie telling you?" Cloud sighed this time. "Tifa I tune her out most of the time. I mean I love her to death but have you tried keeping up with her on a conversation?" Tifa giggled. "Okay you got me there. But Cloud, ask Leon if he's doing this because he likes you or if he just wants to help you. Either way, you couldn't find a better friend than Leon. He is a really great guy." Tifa hung up and Cloud was left wondering if Leon did like him. _What if that dream could come true? What if I ruined it because I told him off like that? _Cloud sat there worried. Leon went upstairs to the bathroom to call Yuffie. "Hey Leon, what's going on?" Leon told her everything that happened with Cloud. "Oh no. Leon there are something's you should know. Cloud's dad was terrible to him. He told him repeatedly that Cloud was just a leech and not worth the clothes he had to pay for. Cloud grew up like that, till Tifa and I found him at the train station on the run. Cloud never did get over it, just used to me and Tifa battling for his attention. We fruit flies hate sharing one homo."

Leon let all this sink in. "Leon?! Cloud was ousted to his dad and he really beat him to death. Cloud never told anyone else his gay. I'm the only one that he ever told it to. Tifa and I knew long before that, but only once has it said it out loud. Take your time with him, he will retreat in his shell if you try to force him out." Leon was trying not to picture a taller drunker cloud beating on a beautiful baby boy. "Thanks Yuffie." Leon hung up and went to find Cloud. Cloud was on the gazebo crying and Leon sat next to him. "Cloud, I think we need to talk." Cloud raised his head and stared into Leon's sea blue eyes. "I know everything." Cloud froze into place. Leon wrapped his arm around Cloud's shoulder again. "I know what your father did to you, and I know what you've endured all this time. It's okay now." Cloud let tears escape his eyes. "I know you need time to adjust, so from now on till you say other wise, I'll try my best on to over spend on you. Okay?" Cloud nodded. "Okay, come on inside, time for bed." Leon took Cloud's hand and led him to the house. Cloud followed Leon in a daze. He knew everything? Did he know how he felt? Cloud changed in the bathroom again and went to Leon's bedroom. The door was open slightly so Cloud looked in, and saw Leon changing. His dick hung between his legs half hard. Cloud's dick instantly filled. _Shit, shit, shit! Leon's going to notice this._ Leon slipped into pj bottoms and left his shirt off. Cloud walked in when Leon turned around and slipped into bed before Leon turned around. "Cloud you okay? You look a little pale." Cloud nodded and turned over. _Please don't let him have noticed my hard on._ Leon sighed and got into bed and turned off the light. Sleep claimed Cloud as he willed his dick to soften. Leon whispered, "There you go. Come on Cloud, I know you want to do more that that." Cloud bent down and took Leon's dick in his mouth. Cloud sucked him all the way down his throat as Leon moaned and patted his head. "God Cloud, you sure can suck my dick." Cloud licked his balls as he went down on Leon's dick. "Cloud stop, I'm going to cum." Cloud let him slip out of a minute. "I want you to." Cloud took him back down his throat and set a brisk pace. Leon bucked and moaned and pleaded. "Cloud please. I want….to….to…fuck you…first." Cloud wasn't buying it. Leon panted faster and bucked in his mouth faster. Soon he let out a horse yell, and came down Cloud's throat. Cloud let him slip out as he stood back up and closed his eyes. Leon grabbed his face with a hand. "Don't swallow. Push it out a little with your tongue." Cloud let a little of Leon's cum poke out of his mouth and Leon licked his lips and stuck his tongue inside Cloud's mouth. "I love the taste of my cum in your mouth. But it's my turn now." Leon licked down Cloud's body, while holding Cloud's arms against the wall. Leon circled his naval with his tongue a few times before going down further.

Right before he got to his dick he woke up. He didn't move just opened his eyes. _Fuck! It was getting good to!_ Cloud tried to move his arm but something was on it. He felt with his hand what it was. It was an arm. Cloud turned his head and Leon's face was buried in his shoulder. They were spooning! _Oh god!_ Cloud moved his legs, they were free, but Leon was cuddled up really close to him. Leon's arm is wrapped around my waist. Cloud snuggled in a little closer and he felt as Leon woke up. Cloud was blushing to rapidly he didn't know if his head would burst open or not. Leon's morning wood was teasing his ass cheek. Leon moaned a little in his sleep. Cloud looked at the clock it was only 4 in the morning. Leon wouldn't wake up till 8 at least. Leon moaned again and pulled Cloud closer. Cloud unwrapped himself from Leon's arms and watch as Leon went from cuddled up close to laying on his back sprawled out. Cloud looked at Leon in the bright moonlight. He looked delicious. The morning wood wasn't morning wood either. Leon was having a sex dream. Cloud his fingers down Leon's chest and Leon moaned a little louder. His dick jerking in his pj bottoms. Cloud ran both hands down both sides of Leon's chiseled chest, Leon grabbed both of his arms but remained asleep. Cloud almost screamed, but he held it back. Leon's hold slackened and let go completely. Cloud continued to rub Leon's chest and sides. Then he moved on to his arms. Massaging and touching every part. Cloud put his hand on Leon's face and felt the smooth skin and subtle facial fair. Cloud leaned in closer while rubbing Leon's chest. Closer he leaned the more he thought to pull back. Before Cloud could pull back, Leon caught his arms and pulled him close. Cloud's lips meet Leon's and Leon woke up. Cloud was so surprised he fell forward and completely on top of Leon.

Their lips never left the others though. Cloud stared up at Leon's sea blue eyes as Leon looked down at Cloud's deep green eyes. Cloud started to pull away, but Leon stopped him. Instead of pushing him off, Leon closed his eyes and pulled Cloud in. Leon's lips moved his with ease. The softness of his lips and the arms that pulled him closer. Cloud melted and kissed Leon back. The kiss quickly became heated, soon Leon was ripped off Cloud's sleeping clothes as Cloud was pulling Leon's pj bottoms off. Leon's dick sprang free first and Cloud engulfed it down before Leon could finish undressing him. Leon sat up in his knees to give Cloud better access to him. Cloud tasted Leon's precum and loved it. Leon bucked and thrusted inside his mouth as Cloud deep throated him over and over. Leon finally finished ripped Cloud's boxers off and watched as Cloud dick glistened with precum and watched it leak. Leon ran his thumb over the tip of Cloud's dick and watched as Cloud shuttered. Leon licked his thumb and loved the taste of pure Cloud. "Mmm." Cloud worked him as he was getting hotter as Leon rubbed his body. Grabbing his ass roughly and stroking his dick. "Cloud spit me out." Cloud didn't want to, so he just groaned. "Cloud let go of my cock." Leon commanded. Cloud almost chocked on Leon's dick as he let Leon escape his mouth. Cloud was pushed on his back and Leon bit Cloud's neck. Cloud moaned at the pain. Leon licked the place he bit. Leon whispered in Cloud's ear. "Mine." Cloud kissed him fiercely and Leon bit Cloud's bottom lip. "Mine." Cloud whispered back. Leon licked down Cloud's body and licked the shaft of Cloud's cock. Cloud bucked and moaned. Leon teased him by licking the sides of Cloud cock and then his balls. "Leon stop teasing and blow me!" Cloud growled. Leon took Cloud in his mouth and tasted the precum that was flowing out. Leon liked the taste of Cloud and kept sucking him till Cloud asked who was fucking who. Leon let Cloud slip out and looked at him. "What do you want to do?" Cloud blushed, "I want you to fuck me first." Leon needed no more invitation. He grabbed Cloud and turned him around as he licked Cloud's neck. "God, I've wanted to do this since I saw you watching me in the shower." Cloud remember the day he saw the man in the shower. It was Leon. Leon bent him over the bed and pulled Cloud's ass cheeks apart as his tongue speared into him. "Oh Leon…..oh…that feels….so good." Cloud could barely stop panting long enough to finish. Leon licked and laved up Cloud's hole. Pausing only long enough to tease Cloud with a finger.

Cloud's ass was virgin tight. Leon probed and teased Cloud's hole till it opened enough to get the first finger in. Working the finger in and out of Cloud was hot to watch. Cloud was panting and moaning and thrashing and getting hotter than ever. Leon worked in his second finger not long after. Spitting on Cloud's hole as he worked the second one in. "Leon..do..you…you..have any…lube?" Leon stopped and looked around and was trying to think of lube instead of Cloud hot virgin ass. "Yeah." He pulled his fingers out of Cloud and moved off the bed. He turned to face Cloud as Cloud followed on his knees on the bed. Leon grabbed his dick, pumped in once, and growled at Cloud. "Stay right there. Do not move anymore, or you will not get this dick." Leon commanded as he grabbed his own dick in front of Cloud. Cloud bent forward toward Leon to defy him. "Oh you are just asking for it." Leon teased as he fished around in a drawer trying to find lube. Cloud looked in the nightstand beside the bed getting impatient for Leon. "Found it." Cloud said as Leon turned. Cloud threw it at him as he turned around facing away from Leon. Leon climbed back on the bed and grabbed Cloud from behind as Leon stroked his dick from behind him. "You moved." Leon kissed his shoulder. "I told you not to." Leon stroked Cloud harder. Cloud started panting heavily. "I told you were going to get it didn't I?" Leon slapped Cloud's ass roughly and Cloud bucked and moaned. "Yes…Leon…you…told…told me." Cloud tried to get out. Leon stroked him faster. "Are you going to listen now?" Cloud nodded covered in sweat. "That's to bad. I like you naughty." Leon licked his cheek and Cloud came all over Leon's hand while screaming his name. Leon caught him and let him cum on his hand. Leon kissed him as Cloud was winding down. "Turn around." Cloud laid down and raised his legs up. "I don't always listen." Leon poured some lube on Cloud's hole and smeared some on his fingers as he rubbed on Cloud's hole.

Leon worked a finger back in there and then two. Leon finger fucked him for a little while, as Cloud huffed and moaned. "Leon…hurry! Please!" Leon worked a third finger inside of Cloud and nearly came on himself when Cloud blew his load, again, on Leon's face. Cloud screamed Leon's name again as he came. Leon licked his lips and tasted Cloud's sweet cum. "Mmm." Leon kissed Cloud as he put Cloud's hands on the head board. "Brace yourself." Cloud's hands readied on the headboard, Leon pushed his cock gently against Cloud's hole. Little by little Leon slipped inside Cloud's ass. As Leon rested his balls on Cloud's ass, he set a slow pace to loosen Cloud up a little more before driving it to him. "Leon! God, you feel so good." Leon licked in his ear. "Try not to cum again till I get off once okay?" Cloud whimpered as if he was about to cum again. As Cloud began to loosen Leon started fucking him faster. Cloud moaned and thrashed trying not to cum again. "Cloud, I want to cum on your body." Cloud opened his eyes to stare at Leon. "Cum on me! Please, god, cum on me!" Cloud begged and Leon slipped out and started stroking himself. Cloud slapped his hand away and jerked him off instead. "Come on Leon, please cum." Cloud sounded so desperate that Leon blew. Hit Cloud on the face and on his stomach. Cloud came again, and hit Leon's balls with his cum. Leon fell beside Cloud. Cloud licked his face and tasted Leon. Both out of breath and sweat Cloud tried to turn away from Leon but Leon grabbed him. "Where are you going?" Leon pulled him right against him, holding him there as Leon nuzzled into Cloud. "I was going to shower but I guess I can stay." Leon thought about it. "Shower sounds nice. I get to get off two more times to catch up with you." Cloud smiled at him. "How do you want to get off?" Leon got off the bed in front of Cloud and pushed him against the wall. "Well I think since I got you off by jerking you off, I could get just cum in that pretty little mouth of yours." Cloud dropped and downed Leon's dick before he finished talking.

It didn't take long, Cloud's mouth was heaven. Leon blew inside Cloud's mouth who tried to swallow but Leon thrusted into his mouth to stop him. "Don't swallow." Cloud got so excited he almost came again. He stood up and let Leon's cum show from the corners of his mouth. Leon licked and stuck his tongue inside Cloud's mouth. "Mmm, looks like you thought about that before. I know you did once. You get pretty loud in your dreams." Cloud swallowed. "Don't worry. I'd still wanted to fuck you way before that." Cloud walked with him to the shower. They showered quickly but didn't wash. "I want to cum by you fucking me now." Cloud was nervous and he didn't want to hurt Leon. "Come on Cloud, I'll help you." Cloud grabbed the lube and rubbed Leon's hole and his fingers. "Now work one in." Cloud worked a finger in Leon's ass. The fire burning his finger was getter him hot to. "Cloud, you can come again. I really don't care. I just wanted you to fuck me too." Cloud pushed in a second finger and Leon moaned loudly. Cloud finger fucked him nice and slow. Savoring it. He pushed in a third finger and waited for Leon to loosen up a little more before pulling his fingers out and pushing his dick in gently. Cloud felt the hot inside of Leon and almost blew but he held it in wanting to fuck Leon for a little while before blowing. "God Cloud…I…feel every….bump…and…vein…in your…cock." Cloud fucked him slowly. Leon liked speed and roughness. Cloud liked it slow and passionate.

An hour passed to quickly for Cloud. Leon was covered in sweat, "Cloud, I'm cumming." Leon cam on the floor and Cloud pulled out and came on Leon's back. After they both settled themselves Leon stood up. "Now let's really take a shower." After the both showered they both climbed back into bed and cuddled together. "Cloud?" Cloud was half asleep when Leon said his name. "Yeah Leon?" Leon snuggled closer to him. "Will you go on a date with me?" Cloud woke up. "Leon, I don't want to hurt you but I don't think you should date me." Leon pulled him closer. "That's my choice. I want you." Cloud let Leon hold him, but said nothing. Not long after Leon fell asleep and Cloud carefully slipped out of Leon's embrace and got dressed. He found a piece of paper and wrote a not for Leon. _Leon I can't hurt a guy like you. You are sweet and full of love that you can give to anyone. I can't let you waste it on a hopeless case like me. I'm sorry if I hurt you will this letter, but at least it will far less hurtful to end it now. Forgive and forget me. Cloud._ Cloud left it on his side of Leon's bed and left. As Cloud walked down the road, he kept hearing Leon's voice. _That's my choice. I want you._ Those words echoed in his mind, repeating. Full of hope and love. Cloud could not destroy that man, he was far to nice and sweet to waste on him. Cloud walked the way to Tifa's. He knew the way, an she lived the closest. He only looked back once, when he went to turn off the street. "Forgive me Leon." He whispered in the night. He left without an another word he left and walked the six miles to Tifa's house. The sun was on the rise when he stepped onto Tifa's property. Tifa walked out in her favorite ivory gown. "Cloud? Cloud?! Cloud! What are you doing here? Inside now, you're cold as death." Tifa hugged up against him and turned and slammed the door. She turned the heat up to 80 and threw a blanket on top of him. "Illlll..coulddddddn't sssssssssstay attttttt Leon'sssssss. Got weirdddd." Cloud stuttered, freezing.

Tifa got Cloud warmed up with some tea and soup. "Cloud, how…why…what…? I don't understand. Leon wants to be with you and you ran away? Cloud, you can't keep doing this. Let someone in." Cloud turned from her, he knew this mentally, but he could stop himself for running for things that got to close. "I know, but I can't help it." Tifa sat in front of him. "Yes you can. Just take that chance." Cloud looked at her with tears in his eyes. "He'll never forgive me for what I have done." Tifa didn't say anything to that. "Take a shower, and get in my bed. I have to go meet the buyers for the arena. Shower, bed, I'll be back." Tifa kissed his head and went to go get dressed. Cloud headed to her bathroom, undressed, and got in the shower. Tifa poked her head in the door. "I called Yuffie and told her to bring you some clothes. She's on her way, and she is going to yell at you to. Later." She left and Cloud just enjoyed his shower while he could, before you got there and cussed him up and down the block. He washed up and stood under the hot water warming his bones up from the cold. The door opened and closed. Cloud turned off the water and opened the door and Yuffie threw a towel at him and the wrapped it around his waist. Yuffie left he bathroom to let my dry off and get dressed. Cloud dried off and got dressed and went into the living room to find Yuffie. She sat there on the couch and looked at him. Surprisingly she said nothing. "Aren't you going to yell at me to?" Cloud asked. Yuffie shook her head. "Nope. Cloud, you are running for someone you've long left behind. You keep running cause you're afraid of losing what love you have left in you. Nothing else to say. You know this, so repeating it means nothing." Yuffie got up and hugged him. "You'll make your choice and you'll stand by it. I have to go so you think about it." Yuffie turned and left.

Cloud was depressed, he knew Yuffie spoke the truth. He knew Tifa spoke the truth but it still hurt because he was running. He was protecting what he had left in him. Leon didn't know him, but he wanted to. He wanted him the way he was. Why is that so wrong? Leon was so sweet and kind, he didn't deserve what I am doing to him. Leon would never forgive him, but maybe he would give him a second chance. Cloud called Yuffie and she picked up on the first ring. "Cloud what's up?" Cloud told her everything. "Cloud you are going to open up to Leon? Well, how do you want to do it?" Cloud thought about it. "My birthday is coming up. Next weekend. Throw a party but don't say for who. Invite him and I'll talk to him." Yuffie was speechless for a moment. "Okay. I'll throw a big special one, so you can't say I don't love you." Yuffie hung up and Cloud couldn't wait for his birthday for once.

The weekend was only a day away. Cloud was going to explode with impatience. The whole time he was stay with Tifa, Yuffie came and went as she pleased. For the first time ever Tifa did not complain about her being there. Cloud needed support and they both was giving him all he could. Cloud was taking the chance that would destroy him forever if he as rejected. The night of the party was only a night away and Yuffie wouldn't budge on any details and Tifa was no help either. There was a knock at the door and Cloud went and hide in the back room. A man was cussing out Tifa for hiding his son. Tifa was very calm for someone cussing her. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are or what the hell you're talking about. I suggest you get out of my fucking face before I break yours." Cloud saw Yuffie pull out her small knives she hides in her boots. "You better listen to her mister. She is a master of marshal arts." The man cussed them both out. "You two bitches need to drag Cloud's sorry ass out here. He needs a good ass beating for running away." Tifa and Yuffie both got really quiet as Cloud stepped out into view. "Father." Cloud said. "Boy you step on out here. You need to learn your place." Cloud looked at him. "You are not my father. I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me. You are trespassing on my friend's private property; leave now or she will make you." Tifa stepped in front of in front of Cloud the man moved towards him. "Boy you are begging for a good beating." Yuffie moved towards Cloud too. The man started to back away and Tifa followed him. He cheap shot Tifa as she moved to close the door and lunged at Cloud. Yuffie appeared out of no where and punched him straight into Tifa who kicked him in the stomach and lifted him over her head and threw him outside. Her and Yuffie both beat him down then stepped back inside and slammed the door. Yuffie had her phone out and called the police. Cloud rushed to Tifa's side and looked at her cheek. Tifa shrugged him off. "I've had had worse." Tifa looked up at Cloud. "I'm so sorry Cloud." Cloud hugged her tight. "Thank you Tifa. You and Yuffie both defended me. As I would you. Not that you need it."

They all laughed and night was starting to fall. "Well Yuffie are you staying the night again?" Yuffie nodded. "Do you need a change of clothes?" Again Yuffie nodded. "Come on then. I'll see what I got left that's clean." Tifa might be the best marshal arts master but her and Yuffie both hated doing laundry. Cloud got up and started put clothes in the washer and turned it on. "You'll have clean clothes in the morning." Tifa and Yuffie both giggled. "Thank you Cloud." They both said in perfect unison. Yuffie came down in Tifa red silk gown and Tifa and her black satin. _It's so sad. Both of these woman are smoking glorious yet neither look for a man of their own._ Yuffie was sleeping next to Tifa in her bed and Cloud was sleeping in the make shift room Tifa made for him. Cloud went into the room and laid down, he heard Tifa's phone ringing. "Hello?...Speaking…Really? Oh my god thank you. I got the bar Yuffie! I'm the official owner of Tifa's club and bar!" They both laughed and talked. Cloud smiled. Tifa would run it right. "Yuffie would you help me run it? I mean as a back up? I know you have your own business but you'd make a great partner." Cloud was shocked. Tifa never asked for help. "Are you sure Tifa? I mean don't get me wrong I'm honored, but you never need help." Tifa got really quiet. "Cloud I know you're listening, come in here." Cloud got up and went to Tifa's room. "Cloud, Yuffie, I'm pregnant. Before you ask, I got artificially inseminated. I wanted to get married and have a baby naturally, but no man looks at me twice because I am a master at marshal arts. So yeah I'm pregnant. I need a partner just until I get things settled with the baby and have regular child care." Yuffie and Cloud looked at each other. "Of course Tifa! I'm so happy for you!" Cloud joined in, and they asked about it and how far along she was. "I'm only two months but yes I am." Cloud got in bed between Tifa and Yuffie. Tifa and Yuffie both cuddled up on his chest and Cloud drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Cloud woke up and Tifa was still asleep and Yuffie was half asleep. "Come on you guys. Time to get up." Tifa woke up and rubbed her eyes. Yuffie sat up and yawned. They both got up and went to the bathrooms Tifa had. Cloud rolled out of bed and stretched. Cloud went to his room and changed into his party outfit that Tifa and Yuffie bought him. It was a pretty good outfit. He looked really nice in it. Yuffie was training in the backyard with Tifa. Only she wasn't training, she was making something. Cloud knew better to ask what Tifa was doing. Tifa would tell them when and if she wanted to. Cloud choose to go and do the rest of the laundry. Hours passed slowly so Cloud trained with Yuffie after the clothes were put in the dryer. Yuffie was training him without using her ninja skills so it was even in skill. Finally night fall was only an hour away. Yuffie left to make final preparations for the party and Tifa was putting on a silver flowing dress. She looked amazingly beautiful. "You look perfect Tifa." She blushed slightly. "Tonight isn't about me, it's about you. You look amazing Cloud." Cloud took her arm. Cloud walked her to the car and she took the drivers seat. Cloud got in and they were on their way. As they pulled in, Cloud got out and walked around to help Tifa out. The valet took the keys and left to park the car. Cloud and Tifa walked in and Cloud was amazed by all the detail. A huge hand made happy birthday sign hung in the middle of the room and streamers were hung all around. The drinks were in the far left side of the room with a bartender in the center left. Food was on the right side. A huge buffet actually. Cake was on the center under the sign. Yuffie knew how to throw a party. Yuffie was in a purple short dress with purple silk straps.

"Yuffie you look amazing." Cloud said. Yuffie smiled. "Today is about you. Go enjoy the party." Cloud left them after kissing both their hands and went to get a drink. Leon was walking toward Tifa who drifted towards the food and starting talking to her. Yuffie was dancing with a guy Cloud didn't know. Cloud took a drink of punch and danced with a pretty red headed girl with bright blue eyes. She said that she didn't know why she was invited, she know no one there. Cloud was happy she was though. She seemed the kinda of girl that didn't have any friends. The song ended and Yuffie took to the stage on the very left of the door. "Everyone, can I have your attention? Today is a birthday for a very special friend of mine. Most know him and almost everyone loves him." Cloud was trying to clam the nerves down when someone put him in a chokehold so he couldn't yell for help. The person was leading him backwards and Cloud them in the stomach with his elbow. "Someone help me!" He tried to yell but they hurt his throat, making it hard to yell. "Boy no one is helping you this time." That was his father's voice. His father kicked him in the stomach and punch him in the face. His vision blurred enough to not see who swooped down and punch his father out. "Cloud!" Leon? "Cloud open you eyes damn it!" Cloud couldn't he could barely breath. "Hold on Cloud. I'll get you to the hospital!" Cloud was picked and put in a car. Blurry light rushed pasted him as darkness overtook him. The next thing he knew was in a bed. The room was vaguely familiar. The door was open a little, so he got out of bed and limped to the door, before he could reach it the door opened. "Cloud what are you doing out of bed? Get back in it right now." Cloud was picked up and gently laid back down. "Leon?" The voice sighed. "Yes Cloud, it's me." Cloud grabbed his hand. "Leon, I'm so sorry for what I did. I never wanted to hurt you." Leon sighed and sat next to Cloud and put his arm around him. "After what I saw, I understand. Cloud I can't describe the horror that I felt when I saw your own father beating you like that." Cloud cuddled into his chest. "Forgive me?" Leon kissed his head. "Nothing to forgive." Cloud raised his head and puckered his lips a little. Leon kissed him lightly, but Cloud pressed forward to deepen the kiss.

"Cloud you need to rest. We can worry about that later." Cloud cuddled back into his chest. "Promise?" Leon laid his head on Cloud's. "Promise."


End file.
